Forgiveness
by StandUnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Zuko's heart has been giving him signs. Will he follow them? A Zutara Oneshot. Takes place the night after The Southern Raiders episode.


**_Forgiveness  
_By: StandUnderMyUmbrella**

**A Quick Note: I do not own Avatar, or any of their characters. I just had an idea I'd like to share with the public that included them.**

She trusted him. After all that time, she finally appreciated him. Once his wrong doings were seen, she learned to forgive him. It was that day on the dock Zuko would never forget.

When the talented Waterbender wrapped her arms around him, Zuko felt like a whole new person. His sins were lifted off of him as he cherished the short moment. It made him think of how Mai made him feel. Loved.

Zuko became torn. Was he made for his lifelong friend that shared so many moments with him? Or was this Waterbender that opened up to him? It took all of his strength to not show Katara his true colors. But if there was any way for his father to be defeated, it was best not to anger the Avatar. Zuko had a feeling Aang had his eyes on her for quite a while.

He didn't know which way to turn. It was his destiny to stand next to Aang when Sozin's Comet arrived. Could destiny guide him towards either Mai or Katara? Zuko hoped, but had his doubts.

Sozin's Comet was on its way in a few days. Everyone was on the edge of fear. But they had to be strong-they all knew it. Zuko couldn't handle what his heart was telling him. Her face appeared in his dreams. Sweat would heavy drip down his body at night. Nothing he did allowed him to sleep peacefully.

Hours after the others had went to sleep, Zuko remained at the fire pit in the center of the campsite. The flames had died down to glowing embers fading away. He wasn't willing to wake everyone else by building the fire up again, so he lived with it.

Staring into the glowing sensation found Zuko fighting his heart. Would he ever see Mai again after what happened at the Boiling Rock? Did Katara feel the way he did about them together? Loosing the inner battle, the prince felt a single tear fall down his cheek and drip off his jaw.

He could hardly breathe. It felt as if his throat was constricting itself. 'Look at the way she looks at you. Remember the feeling you experienced when you gazed into her eyes', Zuko heard his heart tell him. That was it; there was not a way her could conceal his feelings for Katara.

"Zuko? You're still up?" Katara yawned, emerging from her tent behind him.

"Yes." That was all he could find to say.

"It was going to put out the fire." She wondered if she should have just gone back to sleep.

"It's all right." He stared at the embers and didn't even glance at her. "You want to sit down?"

Katara looked at the full moon looming above. What could it hurt? Smiling, the young woman accepted the invitation. Quickly, she made her decision on which side. Whenever she saw that scar, Katara's mind went to the old Zuko. But he was different now, and she knew that for a fact.

Moments of an awkward silence passed after she took a seat on the ground. The two didn't look at each other, but instead they glued their attention to the remains of the fire.

"What have you been doing out here all this time?" Katara broke the quiet air.

"Thinking." Zuko tried to find more words, but couldn't.

"The day of the comet? It'll be all right," she sighed, "I hope."

"No, not that." This was Zuko's chance, "You. I've been think of you for days now.

Katara gave him a confused look. Was this his way of being nice? If it was, he needed some work fast.

"You lighten up the negatives in life. Whenever I see you, I-I…I'm complete." He added.

Katara remained stone-faced and silent.

Zuko sighed in depression. He just slaughtered his chance. "I'm sorry." He stood to his feet, "it was probably not meant to be, anyway."

"Zuko," Katara called in the darkness as he reached his tent, "don't go."

The Firebender paused and looked over his shoulder. Katara stood near the embers. The dimming light enhanced her beauty.

"I just never thought you saw me that way." Katara said in innocence.

"Now that you've forgave me for everything I've done, I've gotten the courage to tell you." Zuko walked closer to her.

Katara tried fighting back her own heart, but just couldn't. But what about Aang?

She couldn't hurt him. Sincerely, she wrapped her arms around the young man. Tears began to stream down her eyes. She never wanted to let go of him. There was something about Zuko that made her spark inside. Something indescribable; something rare in a person.

Zuko felt her soft, lengthy hair touch his face. There was more to her than what met the average eye. It made him tender to know someone as pure as her could love a person like him.

The Waterbender loosened the hug and locked her arms on his shoulders. He embraced her petite waist. The sun met the ocean as they gazed at one another. It was a precious moment they would never forget.

Both of their eyelids grew heavy as they smiled. They completed each other as they were destined to. They could only dream of the future as them as a pair.

"It's taken me all of this time to tell you, but…" Katara gulped, trying to find her words.

On queue, Zuko pushed his lips against hers. Each felt the other weaving through their hair as they embraced. The world seemed to stop turned as the once enemies came to a peace.

"It's all right; I love you, too." Zuko ended the moment with a smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Katara purred.

They returned their arms to their sides and listened to the forest creatures converse. After a few blows of the night wind, Katara turned to her tent in silence.

"Good night." Zuko sounded defeated.

"Aren't you coming?" Katara glanced over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Zuko's heart felt revived as he walked after her.

**Author's Note  
As you could probably imagine, _Forgiveness _takes place a night or two after _The Southern Raiders. _Ever since I saw that episode, this fanfiction has been in my mind. Anyways, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! This will be my last tribute to Zutara before Sozin's Comet arrives. Rates/Reviews will be highly appreciated!**

**Regards,  
StandUnderMyUmbrella**


End file.
